


Soleil

by homulily



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homulily/pseuds/homulily
Summary: What if Akko had accepted the spirit's offer in the Blue Moon Abyss? Would she be happy in a world where she was just like Chariot?





	Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly during the summer and finally decided to post it because... hey, maybe I'll finish it now? Basically, it's an AU where Akko accepts Woodward's offer to trade her memories for her dreams. Anyways, I love Diakko.

There isn't a thing she'd change about her life. It sounds ridiculous. Surely there must be something she wishes was different. Everyone has something they'd change about themselves, maybe they wish they had all the riches of the world, maybe they wish they could get an A in that really difficult class, or maybe they just wish their eyebrows weren't as thick. She feels almost vain when she realizes it, but there's nothing she wants to change. It isn't that she's a perfect person or that she has a perfect life, but any flaws or faults almost seem invisible compared to everything else. Maybe satisfied is the right way to describe it, she thinks.

Her name is Atsuko Kagari and she is a witch. Her life story isn't particularly exciting, at least according to her. She was born in a small town in Japan, nothing too urban but nothing too rural either. There's nothing of note about her parents or her upbringing. If you asked her about it, she'd say the same. It's not very interesting... she'd say as she scratches the back of her neck, a bit bashful. Her fans would tell you that's one of her charm points. She's always so incredibly honest, a little blunt even. But when it comes to anything about her personal life, it's shrouded in mystery.

No one knows where she came from. There's various stories about how her first performance was at a small pub in London, but dozens of places make that claim to fame. All of a sudden, a witch known as Soleil was performing all across the globe, enchanting the world with her showy displays of magic. Her shows always sell out in seconds, but don't worry, there's plenty of them. One day she's in Glasgow, the next San Francisco, then a show in Seoul. It almost seems like she never sleeps. After all, the most important thing to Soleil is sharing her magic with the world. She wishes to bring smiles to all her fans! So says her fan club's website.

Her shows are nothing short of spectacular, using magic that surprises even the most knowledgeable witches. It's difficult to describe, and anyone who tries to capture her show will later find their camera's become a goldfish. While she has her naysayers, her fans are innumerable. Above all, it's just amazing that someone managed to gain this much fame this fast.

When did she debut again?

Where was her first performance?

What do the Kagaris think of their daughter's success?

She doesn't know. She doesn't remember.

Everything before her life as Soleil... it's all a blur. It's not like she has amnesia, she tells herself. She remembers plenty, but when it comes to specifics... so much of it isn't specific at all. She thinks she went to a school named Luna Nova Academy. She doesn't remember much about it because she was only there a day before she realized her magic was beyond that of her fellow students. After that, she set about finding something actually fulfilling to do with her magic. And after that... she became Soleil. It's only natural it's all a blur to her since she's always so busy. And all of the stuff before that didn't really matter either. Her mind is like a book. All the pages are still there, but there's more blanks than the ones at the beginning and end. But if all the most important parts are still there, all the most exciting parts- that's okay, right?

She doesn't have much time to think about it given how busy she keeps herself. After three shows in one day, she’s ready to rest with what little time she does have.

“And remember!” Her voice echoed through the hall, “A believing heart is your magic!”

The music finished, the lights dimmed, and she made her way backstage towards her dressing room. But as soon as she was off the stage, a hand grabbed at her arm, stopping her in her place. She turned back to face the mysterious hand and was met with the face of a rather elegant young woman, who seemed to be around her same age. She had wavy blonde hair which cascaded down her shoulders, and sharp blue eyes that would likely be intimidating if they didn’t seem so… hesitant. There was something feverish in her eyes, as if she had just finished running a mile or realized she had left the stove on back home.

“Akko…?”

Her heart pounded at the sound of that name, though she had no idea why. No one ever called her that, except maybe her parents occasionally but definitely not lately. Not even her most obsessive fans knew that nickname.

“I’m sorry,” Akko said with a nervous smile, “But do I know you from somewhere?”

The other woman let go of her tight grip on Akko’s arm, looking somewhat embarrassed now.

“No, I should apologize. I-I’m not sure what came over me. We actually went to school together, I believe. At Luna Nova Academy?”

“Oh, right! Um, what was your name again?”

The way she spoke made it sound like it had just slipped her mind. Oh, it was on the tip of her tongue! Except honestly, she didn’t have a clue.

“Diana. Diana Cavendish.”

It was Diana’s turn to smile now, though compared to Akko’s practiced bashfulness, it was rather weak.

“Diana! Thanks so much for coming out to my show! It’s so great to see you again! Oh, did you want an autograph? I can make it super special for an old friend like you!”

“Miss Soleil, we’ll be headed to the airport so- Excuse me. I’m sorry, but fans aren’t allowed backstage.”

Diana’s demeanor shifted, regaining an inner strength she had struggled with while talking to Akko.

“This hall is owned by the Hanbridge estate, is it not? I wouldn’t want to-”

“Diana’s actually an old friend, hehe! We went to school together! I’ll fly by broom so go on without me, kay? Soleil is never late!”

“Another witch, hm? Fine, you know where the next venue is?”

After reassuring him several times over, Akko finally got him to head out, leaving her and her dear old friend alone once more. Letting out a sigh of relief, she focused her attention back on Diana.

“Phew! It’ll be pretty tiring flying all that way, but- huh? Diana? What is it?”

“Why did you do that? You’re busy, aren’t you? Besides… we’re not friends. You didn’t recognize me at all, correct?”

It was no use being all peppy and saying the perfect answers all the time. Diana saw right through her, even if they were far from friends.

“I… I don’t know. Some part of me just thought… I’d rather be talking to you.”

“That’s…”

“Come on, let’s get out of here.There’s this place nearby with the best hot chocolate!”

As Akko dragged her along, the two women couldn’t help feeling like there was something familiar about all this. Neither one of them could pinpoint the feeling, but it was incredibly warm, filling up their chest. Whatever it was, they just hoped it wouldn’t stop.


End file.
